Different is Good
by lilc12354
Summary: As a young filly Araceli's family died of an illness. She had to become a thief to get by. She later partnered up with a stallion Lightning. They have to take a job to steal Celestias crown. Making the Mane 6 and the Princesses target them .
1. Prolouge

I'm lost. A lost little filly abandoned long ago. I've turned into a thief just to get by. My family is all gone. I'm all alone. Oh and by the way name's Araceli. It means alter in the sky since I'm a pegasus. Duh.

"There's that little brat!" Crap that stall guy followed me. "Since guards don't listen, I'll have to take care of you myself." A wry smile played on his bronze face.

He kicked my only knife away from me. I screamed but in this horrible town no pony cares. He grabbed my white wing, pulling me towards him. I was able to turn and bite his arm. I saw in his face all that anger.

He pulled me by my cyan mane ripping some out in the process. I used my back legs to hit him in the face.

"You thieving brat!" I ran out of that alley past the saloon and into the desert, without looking back.

"Close one." A voice behind me said.

I turned to see a red pegasus emerge from behind a cactus.

"Sorry if i scared you. Name's Lightning. You?"

"Araceli. How'd you find me?" He gave an confused look but it disappeared quickly.

"I saw you and that stall vendor fight. Man, you got a kick. I'm a thief myself I ran away a year ago."

"My family died so I'm on my own." He took that to his opportunity.

"You look lonely as can be. You wanna team up." He played a smile.

"Sure. I know you have a job to do. What is it?"

"I'm going to try to lock pick a house owned by my old friend. They have tons of valuable stuff in there. You run in and grab what you can. I'll distract the guards."

I nodded and followed him back into town. There was no sign of the vendor any where. Good, I don't want to be noticed that early.

Lightning gallopped over to a small but sophisticated house. I lock broke and the door opened.

"Good luck. You don't have it easy." Yeah guards don't pay attention here.

Whoa. A lot of purses laying about.

I grabbed six purses that were the only ones filled up. Ok what else. Oh! Food that's essential. I tiptoe to the kitchen, grabbing a few a apples.

"Hey! Loafer guards are sleeping. What did you take?" Lightning whispered.

"Bits and apples. Anything for you?" I said, securing the my bag.

"I got a China vase. Let's get outta here." He said grabbing my hoof, dragging me out.

He kept dragging me till we reached a hole covers in really bad fake sand and paper. Lightning quickly brushed it off and jumped in. "Coming?" I got nothing left to lose.

I landed on a fairly soft cushion.

"Welcome to my house! What's mine is yours." Lightning rested his body on a small chair.

"You've been so kind. I'm glad we're partners." We've been partners ever since.

**Sorry if this little prologue was to short. And I like to make a shout out to **

**LightningTharsh for again letting me use Lightning.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	2. The Party

_10 years after prologue._

"Your one blue and one grey eye thing is a problem. But it's harder to notice you since part of your mane has turned black." Lightning pointed out.

"So my new name is Skylar and yours is Axel. Right?" As his reply he nodded.

"Let's go over the plan again. We'll go in through the normal entranced, all dolled up. From there you'll go into the statue room. I will distract the host to give you time. Now get going, you need to get dressed." Lightning down the new hallway to his room.

I went to my room, staring a dress I made. I know how to sew. Made up of black silk and fake purple flowers, black lace up sandals, and a purple flower to lie my hair in. To girly for me! I can't complain it's Fancy Pants party tonight. All lot of people will be suspects to the crime.

I quickly slid the garments on and tied my mane into a braid. Ready to go. I walked back to the living room. Lightning had on a black tux I made for him.

He saw me and proceeded to open the hatch with fake sand on it. So I didn't ruin my outfit I flew not as fast as I normally do. As I touched the dust a carriage pulled up.

(Party)

"You must be Skylar and Axel. I'm Fancy Pants as you should already know." The host of this party strutted towards us.

"Skylar how about you check out the decor. I'll stay and talk." Lightning said loud enough for a few ponies to hear.

"Be back in a jifty." I skipped out of the courtyard.

Okay take a right when you reach the main door, climb the first set of stairs you see, once you reach the top take an immediate right and it's the last door in that hallway.

I followed each instruction my mind told me to do. I was tripped by pony. I'll get revenge later.

In the statue room no pony was in there. Making my job easier and making me much more nervous than I was before.

Small gold molded glasses. Why there in a statue room beats me. Yes I found its case.

I casually walked towards it, grabbing a lock pick in the process. I insert it into the lock, turning it till it breaks off.

I open the glass with my hoof that has shoes on. Not leaving DNA, I don't wanna get caught. I grab the glasses in a flash and closed the container. I strutted down the stairs not even breaking a sweat.

I walked out to the courtyard where I left Lightning with Mr. Hot Shot himself. There they are.

"I must ask... what does your cutie mark represent?" Oh crap.

"Axel , I think it's time to go. I'm not feeling to well." Hopefully he doesn't get suspicious.

Lightning took my hoof, leading me away from a very disappointed host.

"Thanks. It was going to be hard to explain that I steal things pretty fast." Lightning whispered.

"At least yours isn't a lock. That's broken!" I shouldn't have said that.

We made our way to the carriage never looking back, at what I've done.

**thanks a ton for reading this chapter.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me. And I'm looking for an extra thief to join the Araceli and Lightning.**

**If you want to submit one follow this...**

**Name**

**Age**

**Species (earth, pegasus, unicorn)**

**Cutie Mark**

**Appearance**

**And bio**


	3. Sorry i Stole This

"What do you mean somepony else took it!?" I screamed at Lightning.

"When I got there it was gone."

"Great... what will we tell the cilenet? I'm open."

"We'll go together and tell him." Worst idea ever.

(In town.)

Lightning and I have to go meet this Rose girl. She's our client. If only Lightning got to that notebook first then we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Mister. Sorry I took this." A silver pegasus jumped out from behind a trash can. "I didn't know you needed it." Dirt covered her yellow braid and her yellow tail.

"You're the one who took the notebook?" She nodded as a response.

"It was fairly easy. Since I'm small." She played a small smile.

"What's your name?" Lightning grabbed the notebook from her grasp.

"Variel... if you want to hurt me for what I did, go ahead. I'm used to it." Poor thing.

"No, no we're not going to hurt you. How about you stay with us?" She stopped shaking. Then another big smile appeared. "I'll take that as a yes."

(Secret underground bunker)

There is a sack full of bits to my right, body guards and Lightning to my left, and the client in the middle. I left Variel outside so she wouldn't get hurt.

Lightning slid over the note book as I grabbed the bag.

"Great, now we'll be leaving." We heard stomp and we stopped.

"I have another favor to ask you. Retrieve Celestia's ceremonial crown." Wait.

"That's near impossible! It's heavily guarded." Lightning shouted.

"I'll give you one year too do so. If not then I'll tell of your whereabouts. Now leave and get ready to plan."

"We're not accepting that." I spat.

"You don't have a choice. Do you?" I swore her eyes flashed black.

(Back Home)

"So here's your room. I hope you like it." I opened the door to Verial's new room.

"Much more posh than the orphanage!" Verial squealed.

"Get comfy and I'll be back in a few." I walked out closing the door behind me.

Lightning told me to meet him in his room. Which we normally go to plan our "activities" for the day. Since we shave been asked to steal a crown. We're taking it to a whole new level.

"Araceli, never mind. We'll talk tomorrow." Lightning yelled from behind the door. I guess now I can tuck in Verial.

I reopened the door, she was staring at the sewing machine in there. "How'd you use it?"

"I'll tell you one day. You need rest for now."

"Tell me about yourself."

"What?" Is she asking to know about my past?

"Background about you." Well here goes nothing.

"Let's start were it turned different. My family, consisting of my parents died. I was left on the street thieving for three weeks before I meet Lightning, who was two years older than me at the time. We partnered up and began stealing items and selling profit. How about you? How'd you get on the street?"

"My father was died before I was born, my mom died giving birth to me. I was sent to an orphanage and ran away when I got he chance. Never looking back. I ended up in this dump-hole of a town. Basically ended up stealing. Like you." Variel didn't even know her parents. That's sad.

"Your safe here. It's nice having another girl here. Lightning can get really boring, fast." I can't guarantee she'll be safe for long.

**Thank you...**

**Creedgrl for letting me use Variel.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	4. Dirty Rotten Thief

"We'll have to go during the Grand Galloping Gala. That's our best chance at seeing that crown. I have a friend who can get us in..." Lightning trailed off.

"Let me guess... Furia?" I asked.

"Yep. At this point I need all the help I can get. I'm surprised they let a thief work with royalty. If we went in without changing our appearance. Ha, we would get shot on sight." He let out a quiet laugh.

I excused myself to get... let's just say fresh air. But I have some practice to do. With Variel. Who is already on site. I sent her early because she's not as wanted as I am. If I'm seen I'm shot, that's how it works today.

I opened up the fake sand hatch, being hit with a gust of wind. I climbed out knowing no one's around. I'm breaking into... Vanilla Swirls house. I think.

Even though here house is in town, I fly really fast. Like I wanna be late by walking.

"There you are! Let's get this over with." Variel's stuffy voice came behind me.

"Let's." I smiled. "Do you know how to lock pick?" Variel nodded. I gave her one of the many I have.

She unlocked the door with ease, slipping in silently. I followed her inside.

"What are we here for?" She whispered.

"A gold bar. Should be in the master bedroom." With that said, she flew up the stairs and down the hall.

Within seconds she came back down with the bar in her hoofs and a smile on her face. She handed it to me with care, and I placed it in my bag.

"Good job. The client will show up around the hatch, in a few hours. Let's go home."

(Home)

"This is very bad." Lightning panicked.

Since we had to share our plans. She said that if we fail at the gala, then it's all over. Even Variel's freaking out, she's probably not going with us.

"Calm down! We can do this. Since it's her ceremonial crown, it's not going to be on her head." I yelled. "Last time she wore it was when Twilight was crowned princess. That's been months." I could hear Varial sigh with relief.

"You do have a point." Lightning said.

"Don't I always?" I replied.

"Nope." Variel and Lightning said at the same time.

"Shut it."

(Home-Meeting.)

"You've been thieves all your life! That's why I hired you." Rose answered Lightning's question. Which was asking why us.

"Yeah, but this is top notch. We can die and no pony would care. For what we were trying to do!" I had to yell that.

Rose maliciously laughed. "You're right no pony would care. You're dirty rotten thieves. You have no life." I looked over at Lightning who was about to lose it.

"Oh tell me about it. You hired us to steal something for you. You're rotten and rich. Snobby is one up there." I once again yelled.

"I can give you away. Get you executed or you can rot in a jail cell. For talking to me like that!" She sent her hoof into my cheek, slamming me ground. "I have business to attend to. I hope you're successful."

I heard the pattern of hoofs hitting the ground before I blacked out. Man she hits hard.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**

**I'd like you to know that updates will take longer. I'm slowly losing inspiration for this. And I'd like to thank LightningTharsh for helping me.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**

**(Reviews would help me get my inspiration back.)**


	5. Not so Formal (short!)

Holy crap... this doesn't look like home! It's the Grand Galloping Gala! But it hasn't started yet. Seriously, where am I.

"Araceli? I thought you where inside." That was Lightning's familiar voice. "Imposter. You're not real. You're fake." What...

"I'm real. I don't know where I'm at." Then everything went white.

(

"You're finally awake. You've been under for two hours. I think." Please tell me this is the real Lightning.

"Please tell me I'm home."

"Uh... where else would you be." Okay I'm home. "Lemme guess. You were dreaming that you were in a different place. That everyone you knew called you fake?"

"Spot on." I climbed out of bed wobbling a little. With the support of Lightning I was able to make it to the living room. Without falling. "Man, she punches hard!"

"Suprising. For a snobby rich girl." We both started laughing.

(Planning time!)

"This isn't going to work." Lightning looked at his new suit in the mirror.

"You look... cute." I blushed a tad bit saying that.

"That's it! Stallions aren't supposed to be cute!"

"At least you don't have too wear a puffy dress and heels... during the probably most greatest heist ever! Just sayin."

"That's right. You need to get your outfit done." Has he seen me work?

"I'm already done." His eyes widen.

"Show me then."

(Fashion show)

Lightning stared on awe at my new purple dress that had blue sequence at the ends, purple slippers, and blue flowers locked in my mane. I swear I saw him blush.

"You're going to blend in well. But mine isn't that formal!" Lightning whined.

"Just wait till you see Variel's... hers isn't that formal."

"Hopefully. I don't want to look stupid. During the Grand Galloping Gala! You crazy!"

**this isn't an official chapter... I thought of a little drabble. And made it . so sorry to disappoint...**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me**


	6. A Letter

(Back in Dream Land)

"It's you again." Dream Lightning said on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong. Did we get the crown?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I wanna see what you think is going to happen. No spoilers or easy ways out. Never has and never will."

My eyes widen a little. "You're just making me confused. Did I die?"

"Like I said I'm not telling you." He let a tear roll down his face.

(Back in real world)

"Like literally... what have I been dreaming about?" I muttered to myself while I rubbed my back and wings.

Seriously what? Are they trying to warn me. Was Lightning crying of my death or Variel's? Was it saying that I will suffer for what I've done? Too many unanswered questions.

"Miss Araceli. I had a strange dream. You were calling me an imposter." Now Variel's having those dreams!

"Come here." She hopped into my wings grasp, snuggling up to my side. "I've been having dreams like that too. Don't be scared of them. I should know, I just woke from one."

"What's yours about?" She lifted her gaze into mine.

"Well Lightning called me an Imposter. This one was Lightning was crying and told me he won't tell the future." Variel seemed to take interest in it.

"I guess instead of Lightning it's you. Well thanks for helping me out... sorta." With that said, she skipped back to her room.

(Morning.)

"My future self is a jerk. Not telling us what to change. Not making his life and others better. Yeah, real nice of me." Lightning joked.

"Nice going, diptard. Now we can't fix it." I added.

"Don't call ponies names, misses hacks-a-lot!" He's going down.

"Don't cross the line, Lightning. You know what happens." I gripped the knife under my desk.

"Yeah I do. Yes I'll stop." I let the knife hit the ground.

"Miss Araceli. Messenger." Variel poked her head through the doorway. "She may seem... young to you." Variel waves her hoof in front of her face ans skipped away.

"I'll stay here. You see what the messenger has." Lightning leaned up against the wall of dirt.

"Thanks for the help." I mumbled while I went through the doorway.

I walked down the dirt filled hallways towards the living room. Where I think Variel sent the messenger.

"Are you miss Araceli?" A navy pegasus lifted her green eyes to me.

"The one and only." I gave her a smile.

"Lady Rose told me to give you this." She dug a letter out of her black mane. "Also I'm Kayla and I got to go."

(Later that day...)

"Read it!" Lightning shouted.

"Out loud?" I half closed my left eye.

"Of course!" He screamed in my ear.

"Fine! Dear thieves, I'll be sending some stealth weapons over for you to use. I already know Araceli made some outfits... and my messenger Kayla is yours to command. I don't need her anymore. She should be returning tomorrow, if the note showed up when I wrote it. From Lady Rose... You have to be kidding me."

"We have a messenger!? Why do we need her?" What's with him yelling?

"She could help us! Also, she's real sweet and is probably twelve. Now Variel can be occupied all day. So she won't bother us." I sat in my dusty chair. "And we can get stuff done. For once."

"About time we do. I wonder when her and the weapons will appear tomorrow."

**So sorry about the long update! Writers block.**

**I liked to give a shout out to...**

**DauntlessLife for the use of Kayla.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	7. My Brother

(Six days since last chapter.)

Guess how many days there are until the Gala? TWO! We've got a plan that needs to be finished! We're not even close to finished. Also I've had more of those dreams. One was that Kayla (even though I just meet her) told me I should back out, the other was Variel in a foster home, and the last one was future me saying that I should leave. Weird right?

Anyway... let's continue with the story.

(Variel's POV.)

"Why?" Kayla stared down upon my notebook.

"Because, we are the heroes. We save people." I explained my story.

"I didn't grow up on books. I was taught by some servants on Lady Rose's mansion. They didn't know much but still managed to teach me. How about you? I opened up and I guess it's your turn." She closed the notebook.

"Parents were killed and I was sent to an orphanage. Ran away and began thieving. Then I meet Lightning and Araceli." Kayla nodded a little. "I think of them as my parents."

"I also did steal some of Lady Rose's jewelry. For money. I spent it all on food okay. She rarely feed us. Longest time I had to wait was... Five or six days at the most. I also did buy clothing for me and the other servants, and baby supplies for a mare who was expecting. Lady Rose found all the money and took it away and sent me here. I should be happy I didn't get a brand Mark." She reached up to touch her cheek.

"What happened to your parents? You don't have to answ..." I was interrupted.

"Turned to stone like discord. Man, it feels good opening up. I've never really talked about this. Since no one ask." She pushed back a thing of black hair. "May i keep reading your story?"

I nodded and handed her the notebook.

(Lightning's POV)

"We never even had the chance!" Araceli yelled.

"We did and now we do have the chance again! Don't stress out. We aren't going to get caught." I lowered my voice.

"Yeah, my brother tried to steal a golden pocket watch and was killed. Before I meet you." Tears threatened to spill out of her round eyes.

"You never told me of a brother." I whispered.

"Two weeks before I meet you. It was to much to tell a stranger." She tried her best to blink the tears away, but failed to do so, and she let them slip down her face. "His name was Xander. We didn't look like brother and sister more like best friends. That's what everypony said."

"What's done is done. There's no way to change what happened." I shook my head a little.

"We aren't prepared, and expect to meet my brother in two days at the most." With that said she sped out of the room.

(Araceli's POV-few hours before the gala)

"Kayla, could you help me tie this up?" I struggled to lace up the dress.

"Sure." She grabbed the laces from my hoofs. "Are you ready?"

"No, but along the way I'll build up confidence." I smiled at my reflection. "Hopefully Rose gets found out for what she's paying us for."

"Back when I was hers I found tons of royal looking things. I guess to complete her collection she wants a crown. Done." She backed away from me.

"Would you please help Variel. She needs all the help she can get." I asked.

**Sorry once again long update and to me short chapter.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions PM me. Feedback is always welcome. (So are flames) **


	8. The Gala

(Araceli's POV... the night of the gala)

I bowed towards the Princess. "Hello. Have a grand time." I rose up and hurry so I could meet Lightning in the ballroom.

After I entered the large white doors, I spotted him chilling by the refreshments table.

He shook his head. "Took you long enough."

I rolled my eyes. "Got the key?" He swiftly handed me the small cool metal. "See you later, when I have the crown."

Casually I walked out the ballroom with bland expression and butterflies swarming in my stomach.

I passed Kayla introducing herself to Princess Twilight, Variel helping a yellow pegasus with animals, and I passed Celestia eyeing me with a suspicious look.

I kept my pace until I was away from royalty then I began sprinting. Stopping me was the jeweled door that held the ceremonial crown. I only saw it on Celestias head during Twilights coronation.

I slid the key Into the lock and heard a clicking of success.

Three crowns laid side by side. I recognized two of them but I looked at the third one and what the sign said about it.

_Princess Akina's crown._

I heard about her! She was sister of Princess Ikaros. She died awfully young.

I grabbed the crown with caution and slid it Into my black bag hidden by my dress.

I jolted out of the room to collect the gang and head home. Stopping me from getting Kayla was Rose talking to a guard. My jaw hung down, my legs moved back, then I bumped into a figure. Thankfully It was only Lightning.

"Got it?" He said loud enough that only I could hear. I slowly shook my head, my blue eye still fixed on the client. "Variel's outside. I'll get Kayla and you go meet the little one outside."

As soon as I turned my back a loud shout filled the room.

"Thief! Thief! She's the one I was taking about." My head stabbed back around only to see Rose maliciously smile. "Good luck." She mouthed.

Lightning's red wings unfolded. "That little..." with that he was in the air and diving towards Rose.

I watched him smack the guard in the head and raise Rose into the air by her neck.

"You lied to us!" He shouted getting spit into her sanitized face.

If she could smile she would've. "You have bountys on your heads. Can't have to much money" she gasped foe air as her neck snapped. He let her fall and hit the railing below him. Right next to Celestia.

"Capture them!" Celestias voice roared over the chatting ponies. "Don't think twice about sparing them!"

**Sorry for the wait on this and the shortness, but I'm trying to get this done before summer starts. A few more chapters to go. Also sorry if Celestias out of character. If you read my other mlp story then you know who Akina is. It was going to be Ikaros crown (bad epilogue) instead I chose Akina.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me**


End file.
